The present invention relates to a door of a lavatory unit provided inside a closed space, and particularly, to a door equipped with a vent louver for providing air into the lavatory unit.
The lavatory unit equipped inside a closed space, in an airplane for example, includes a vent louver mounted to its door, having air holes allowing air to flow into the lavatory unit. The vent louver is provided to the lower area of the door, and therefore, dusty air existing near the floor flows through continuously. Therefore, the vent louver was liable to collect dust.
The structure of the conventional lavatory unit will be explained with reference to FIG. 5.
A door 11 allowing access of lavatory users is equipped to a lavatory unit 10.
A vent louver 13 having air holes 15 is mounted to the lower portion of the door 11. Further, an exhaust port 17 connected to a vacuum mechanism is provided to a ceiling 12 of the lavatory unit 10. The air inside the cabin is taken into to the lavatory unit 10 by discharging the air inside the lavatory unit 10 through the exhaust port 17 as shown by arrow a, and air within the cabin is flown into the lavatory unit 10 through the air holes 15 of the vent louver 13 mounted to the door 11 by the intake of the air in the direction of arrow a.
In the conventional lavatory unit 10 having the structure mentioned above, when the dust is gathered to the vent louver 13, the flow of air is blocked, and the cleaning of air inside the lavatory unit 10 is not carried out well, thereby making users feel uncomfortable.
In such case, the vent louver 13 is taken off from the door 10 and cleaned in order to evacuate the plugging of the air hole 15 of the vent louver.
However, the vent louver 13 is inserted to the disposition port of the door 11, and fixed at the bottom to the frame 11a of the door with a fastener 19. In order to dismount the vent louver 13 from the door 11, it is necessary to dismount the door 11 from the lavatory unit 10 and to take off the fastener 19 of the frame 11a. 
Further, even when the door 11 is dismounted from the lavatory unit 10, the door is handled in inverted position, so it is difficult to carry out the dismounting operation of the vent louver 13.
Therefore, the cleaning of the vent louver in airplanes has been a very difficult task.
Therefore, the present invention aims at providing a door of a lavatory unit which enables simple dismount of the vent louver. Thereby, the air inside the lavatory unit provided in a closed space is maintained clean, and the users feel more comfortable.
The door according to the present invention of the lavatory unit allowing users to access said lavatory unit is equipped with a vent louver mounted to an opening perforated on the lower portion of a door body via a frame of the door.
The vent louver comprises a ventilation having a plurality of air holes provided to the central portion thereof, amounting portion fixed with fasteners to the door body provided to the upper portion of the ventilation, and a mounting portion for mounting the lower portion of the ventilation to the door body via the door frame. Also, the mounting portion on the lower portion of the vent louver comprises a connector connected to the outer wall of the frame, and an elastic connector inserted to the frame and flexibly connected to the inner wall of the frame. When the vent louver is in an opened condition having the fastener of the upper mounting portion taken off, it is rotatable in the direction perpendicular to the door surface centering on the elastic connector of the lower mounting portion, so that it is able to be detached from the door body.
The lower portion of the vent louver grips the frame with the connector and the elastic connector. Also, the elastic connector of the lower mounting portion is provided with a leaf spring which is biased toward the inner wall direction of the frame when the lower mounting portion is inserted and provided in the frame.